


Alcohol and Brownies

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A surprising resolve to Evan's pent up and uncontrollable feelings.





	Alcohol and Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was meant to be a writing revolved around new years eve/day theme but I obviously wasn't able to finish it on time so I edited it a bit and well, here it is

He could hear the noise of people outside the door, loud murmurs of excitement and joy. He could hear their laughter so easily from the other side of the home, clear and crystal that invoked the whole group to go into hysterics over some kind of joke someone made. It makes the male smile, a small twinge of his lips curving up as he lets out a chuckle of his own, not heard by the others of course, but still a chuckle to go along with them. He stood in his bedroom, staring into his reflection on the mirror that hung above his dresser. Bright, and rich golden brown eyes stare back at him as he slides a hand through his dark hair, trying his best to keep his faux hawk from flattening while doing so. 

He just needed a quick breather from the chaos erupting from his living room where his friends crowded all together. He enjoyed spending time with them, don’t get him wrong, but they could just be overwhelming at times- especially when the majority of them were drunk. Evan muses that he shouldn’t have stocked so heavily on alcohol for the night, but even if he didn’t, Brian brought plenty for all of them to dig into as well. The Irishman always knew the best kinds of alcohol and his way around them, so it wasn’t a surprise at all when he showed up to Evan’s door with a few cases of beer with him. 

Evan had stocked up on other kinds of alcohol mostly, some wines, vodka, piss beer- just a few things he managed to grab enough of in preparation for the holiday. He had also worried about food and other refreshments, ordering enough pizza for his large group of friends and he’s pretty sure they already downed at least three boxes as well as the majority of chips and dip he had set out. 

He was already wasted himself, he could feel it in the way he walked or stood, wavering ever so slightly on his feet. He lost count of how many mix drinks and cans of beer he went through as the night went on, maybe seven? Eight? He’s unsure, but is sure enough as his mind sloshes in his head and the flush bright and warm on his cheeks. 

He lets a sigh pass his lips as he moves away from the dresser and mirror, looking to the door. He supposes he’s been gone from the party long enough, his friends had to have noticed his disappearance by now. He was in his bedroom for around ten minutes now, and just as he began towards the door he could hear a set of footsteps coming towards the room. He pauses at the door, listening to the footsteps come closer and closer until they stopped right outside his door. He sucks in a breath and stops himself from jumping when there’s a knocking at the door. 

“Evan?” He could hear a familiar voice call his name, his heart stammering in his chest at the gravelly voice. “Ev? You in there?” They call out again and Evan blinks himself out of the frozen state he was in before he closes his hand on the doorknob, pulling it open with a small smile on his lips. 

He’s met by a strikingly blue pair of eyes, holding surprise at first, as though they thought the door wouldn’t open and were surprised to see when it did. The surprise quickly fades and morphs into something much softer, an emotion Evan can’t quite put his finger on. Pale, thin lips form a smile as a laugh come from the other.

“What are you doing in here? You’re missing the party.” Delirious says, smiling, yet tapping his foot subconsciously out of nerves. Once he had noticed Evan’s disappearance from the living room and failed to find him in the kitchen, he set out on a bit of a mission of his own to find the Asian male. 

Evan was barely able to make out the others words, the sound of his heart hammering in his chest and the blood pumping through his veins were too powerful. Suddenly he was very aware of how his cheeks flushed an even deeper red at just the sight of the other in front of him. Oh man, he must look like shit, wasted and flustered as he tries his best to stand in the doorway with his hand yet on the doorknob. 

Jonathan always had this reign over Evan- though, it seems to double with how drunk Evan currently is. It made everything so much more aware yet fuzzy to Evan. Like the way Jonathan’s lips curved into a smile, or his eyebrows quirked when he asked a question, or how disheveled his hair appeared to be. He would give his entire heart to Jonathan if he could. The stammering and stuttering muscle in his chest, he would give it up for his friend if he could, if he wasn’t such a fucking pussy. 

He didn’t want to ruin what they had, the friendship that he came to cherish so heavily. It was just a good few chunks after Evan finally got to meet the other in person and he didn’t want to ruin anything. They were getting closer and closer as time went on, and Evan cherished it all so much. But it was just friendship, just a bond that the two made and came to have today. They were close- and Evan is thankful for that, he’s thankful that he’s able to hear Delirious’ manic laughter and goofy voice, and yeah, sometimes get to see his absolutely adorable face over webcam and in public from time to time. He didn’t want to ruin that, what they’ve built, and that’s why he’s kept his growing feelings for the other under tight lock and key. 

Today was no different, Evan’s mind fuzzy and his body swaying before he blinks himself out of his thought and clears his throat, laughing a bit. After some careful observation and his desperate attempt to try and remember what Jonathan had said to him, he was able to pick up on the others nerves, glancing to how his foot was tapping, and quickly smiles as to not worry the other. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I just-” he almost feels flustered by his reasoning for disappearing and a light blush creeps along his already flushed cheeks, “Got a little overwhelming is all.” He finishes with a shrug as he leans in the doorway, shoulder leaning on the door frame as he goes to cross his arms to keep the other from noticing his drunken swaying. 

“Makes sense, everyone’s drunk as fuck. I’m pretty sure Brian and Brock are gonna get alcohol poisoning or something.” Evan chuckles at his words and makes a face as he thinks of the two and how quickly they were drowning in drinks the entire night. It wouldn’t be a surprise in they did end up getting sick at some point tonight, and he definitely knew they were going to have horrible hangovers in the morning. 

Jonathan laughs with him, laugh rich and thick. It starts low as a chuckle until it matches Evan’s laughter in volume and turns into the famous manic laugh that came to define Delirious so well.  
Evan flushes and averts his eyes for a moment in order to collect himself. He loves Delirious’ laugh. It was something that Evan always found himself enjoying when he heard it, and inevitably laughing along with it even if he didn’t know what they were laughing for to begin with.

He loved to listen to Delirious, whether he was laughing or talking- his voice was just so soothing to Evan. His voice always seemed to drip from his laugh, light and rich with all that he is. He only hopes that Delirious mistakes his constant blushing for the flush that the alcohol brought to his body. 

He clears his throat and absentmindedly runs his hand through his hair once again. “Brian’s going to be a bitch tomorrow then.” He comments, voice still light and joking as he pictures how bad Brian would be the next morning with his hangover. And there’s Jonathan’s heavenly manic laugh once again as he agrees with Evan and just like that his heart is stammering again. His eyes catch sight of a blush on the others cheeks and his heart picks up again with hope, quickening until he realizes it’s most likely from the drinks that Delirious had during the night. He can’t help the wave of disappointment that washes over him. In this state, he was so easily emotionally distressed- and he knew this. He _knew_ that he needed to close himself away again in order to calm himself or else he was going to be a drunk, emotional mess in front of his crush and he couldn’t have that. 

His mood drops quickly into a mix of emotions, disappointment, sadness, nervousness and he hopes that the other doesn’t notice. “I just- can I get a few minutes yet?” He asks as he moves from where he was leaning, hand closing around the doorknob again as he moves to shut the door. He just needed to get it shut so he could reach for the lock and keep himself barricaded in the room for another good chunk of minutes. He just needed to cool down or he’s going to explode. 

“Evan-” Jonathan is just barely able to stop the door with his hand, and gently pushes it open. His voice is soft, concerned, caring- emotions that Evan couldn’t handle right now. Jonathan’s tone just made his heart quicken more and his cheeks grew with heat and color.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest and he just needed a few more minutes to calm himself, to block Delirious from his mind so he could go back out with his friends and not be so completely overwhelmed by his friend. The more he thinks he needs to get away from Delirious to calm himself, the more that the thoughts of spilling to him appeared. What if he just told him how he felt right then and there? He was so close, opening the door wide enough that he could shove his body between the door and frame to keep it from closing. Evan would have to shove him out of the room to even get close to shutting the door now. But he’s overwhelmed with how close the other was, the mixed scent of cheap liquor and vanilla reaching his nose. 

The scent is strong as Jonathan moves further out of the doorway and into the door, closer to Evan and the Canadian can’t get him out of his head any longer. “Jonathan, _please_.” He pleads, turning away from him and moving a little further into the room. Getting Jonathan out of his mind? Ha, fat chance. His scent was covering every inch of the room and Evan wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel, grab a hold of the other, and smash his lips against his in a sloppy kiss. But he stops himself and takes a few deep breaths. They were friends- best friends, and Evan didn’t want to ruin that by sloppily expressing his building feelings for him. Yet he was so in love with the other, every time he was around him, his heart would do flips in his chest and it made it even more difficult to squash whatever romantic feelings he had for him. 

And Jonathan wasn’t making it any easier for him right now, his footsteps coming closer to Evan after he gently shuts the door. “Vanoss? What’s wrong?” He could hear the slight slur in Jonathan’s voice beginning to slowly disappear. Either he’s not as drunk as Evan originally thought or he’s becoming more worried or Evan and his emotions. The emotions that were swirling in the Canadians’ mind, all buzzing about Jonathan and only growing stronger and stronger as the other approached. 

His stomach drops when he feels the others hand closing around his wrist. The grip wasn’t strong nor painful, more there as a gentle hold to get Evan’s attention. Jonathan tugs lightly and turns Evan to face him. “What’s going on with you? You’re acting really weird Vanoss.” Jonathan cracks a smile, tone teasing. “Weirder than usual.” 

As soon as Evan’s amber eyes connect with Jonathan’s sky blue, he melts. His pounding heart is still evident as his eyes gaze at the other, and he takes a gulp of air. He can’t help himself as he stares at the other and his beautiful features- dark, messy brown hair framing his beautifully pale face with shimmering blue eyes. It’s within that moment that Evan knows he’s gone- he’s head over fucking heels for the man in front of him. Despite the fear that spikes in his stomach, Evan moves and slides his hands up the others arms, earning him a confused but still joyful expression. Jonathan raises an eyebrow as he glances to Evan’s hands and back up to his face. “Van-” He’s promptly cut off by Evan’s lips connecting with his own. 

He finally does it, fuck his emotions and the stinging amount of fear and dread weighing in his stomach. He throws it all to the wind as he tastes the others warm lips, his tongue dancing over them quickly to gain their taste. The taste of cheap alcohol and brownies fill Evan’s own mouth as Jonathan gasps, giving Evan enough time to slip his tongue into the others mouth. He expects the kiss to be quick and one-sided, but as soon as his tongue sips into the others mouth, they’re both fighting for dominance over the kiss. 

Evan groans into the kiss, a shiver running down the length of his spine as he feels Jonathan pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Evan stumbles against the other as he pushes closer against him, causing Jonathan to take a few steps back and inevitably fall onto his back on the bed as soon as the back of his knees came into contact with it. Their bodies easily intertwine as Evan lands on top of him, Jonathan’s arms wrapping around Evan’s neck while his own run through Jonathan’s mop of brown hair, tugging every now and then which earned him deep moans passing Jonathan’s lips. 

Evan finally pulls his face away from the others, both of them a mess of panting, chests rising and falling quickly as they both desperately suck down oxygen. Jonathan’s eyes are closed from bliss as he breathes while Evan’s are wide open and fully aware, staring down all of the others features like an owl. His body begins to shake and his heart begins to stammer once he realizes what happened and his mind begins to race. He begins to doubt his actions, trying to remove himself from on top of Jonathan and only stops when he feels the others grip around his neck tighten. He glances back to Jonathan’s face to meet a sky blue stare. 

“I’m- oh god, I’m so sorry. I don’t-” Evan begins to speak, voice light and shaking as his doubts come raining down on him. He’s promptly cut off as one of Jonathan’s hands move to grip the back of his head and pull him back into a sweet kiss, much tender than the hungry kiss they had moments before. “Don’t stop.” Is all he hears from the other as he smiles into the kiss and that’s all that Evan needs before he’s back on him. 

His teeth bite onto Jonathan’s bottom lip, the other moaning in pleasure and his hands gripping into Evan’s dark hair. Evan trails his teeth along the others cheek and down his jawline, leaving a trail of feathered kisses until he makes it to Jonathan’s neck. With only a moment’s hesitation, he toys with the others skin between his teeth, biting the others neck. Jonathan lets out a guttural noise, his hips bucking against the other and his grip tightens on him once again. 

Evan easily laps against the others neck, warm tongue meeting the others surprisingly hot skin. Jonathan’s moans are what keeps him biting at his neck, leaving a plethora of love marks along his skin, some already beginning to turn shades of black and blue from Evan’s aggression and hunger. His hands slide over the fabric of Delirious’ blue hoodie and he growls, breath hot on the other’s neck and he moves him up, hands gripping the bottom of the fabric as he pulls it off of the other. He pulls the hoodies over his head and arms, followed by the white t-shirt that Delirious wore beneath it. His pale muscled chest is vulnerable to Evan, amber eyes gazing over him before smirking slightly. He easily falls back on his knees and strips his own shirt off, discarding it to the floor. 

He immediately presses up against the other, bare chests meeting as Evan pulls him in for another kiss, this time much more aggressive than the last. He attacks the others mouth in a hungered frenzy, teeth toying at Jonathan’s lips after he breaks it. He moves from his mouth and to his neck once again, earning a yelp from the other when his teeth graze over a tender hickey that was already bruising over. The noise only seemed to excite the two, Evan’s cock growing hard in his pants while Delirious’ grip in his hair tightens as he tugs him. His mouth trails from his neck and collarbone and to the other’s bare chest and stomach. 

He licks at the males chest, tongue sliding over one of his nipples and moves around it. Jonathan writhes beneath him and groans, arching his back and he pushes himself into Evan. The Canadian toys with the others’ nipple, teething it before moving to the other and doing the same again. His teeth bite and nip their way down his stomach, savoring the other’s taste and sweat. He stops when his mouth comes into contact with the fabric of Delirious’ jeans, and the male almost bucks into Evan’s face, moaning even at the graze of Evan’s mouth on the fabric of his jeans. 

Evan moves slowly, his teeth pulling the other’s zipper down in a meticulous manner before he undoes the top button, his hands moving to slowly slide the others jeans down. Now he’s able to the see the others cock stress against the dark fabric of his underwear. He cups the others dick with his hand, palming it through the thin fabric of his underwear and Jonathan gasps. 

“Evan!” He calls out, moaning the others name as he squirms, his cock twitching at the others touch. With a smirk, Evan loops his fingers on the hem of Jonathan’s underwear and slowly pull them down to reveal the rock hard cock beneath. His heart stammers a bit as he sits up to inspect the male beneath him. He was beautiful- marks all along his neck, chest, and stomach that were left there from him. He didn’t get much time to admire the view before Jonathan impatiently whines, gripping Evan’s hair and forcing his face lower to his dick. Just breathing against it got Jonathan excited and Evan could already spot the precum leaking from cock. 

“Someone’s excited.” Evan teases as his hand slides around the others cock, running his thumb over his wet slit before moving along the length of the cock. Jonathan groans at the touch, fighting against the noises to speak. “S-shut the fuck up.” He just manages to pant out as Evan moves his hand quicker along the others cock, only to slow when Jonathan physically showed his excitement through body movement and the precum that continued to threaten to spill from his cock. Jonathan groans from frustration, just at the edge of cumming before Evan slowed his pace. “Impatient is more like it.” Evan teases once again, chuckling slightly at the glare he gets from the other. His cocky attitude quickly changes when his head is grabbed and forced downward, face pressed against the others dick. 

“Shut up and suck it.” Delirious growls, a complete change on the vulnerable and writhing man he was a few seconds ago. Evan complies, smiling a bit before he lets his lips wrap around the tops of the others cock. He gets an instant response with the way Jonathan moans and tangles his fingers into Evan’s hair. He’s just about to start when he feels Jonathan push against his head and begins to thrust into Evan’s mouth. He surprised at first and gasps, momentarily out of breath as that other continues to thrust into his mouth and throat. They’re both grunting, Jonathan’s cock hard and hot in Evan’s mouth, and the Canadian’s cock continues to harden beneath his jeans. 

Being mouth fucked was more hot than he originally thought. The pain of having Delirious thrust the entirety of his member into Evan’s mouth and throat went along well with the pleasure he felt in sucking the cock and the twinging and twitching of his own cock. As much as he liked it, and hearing the grunts from Jonathan, he yanks his head away and pushes the other further up the best until he’s kneeling over him. His hand quickly closes around the others member and he rubs it, moving quick and moaning at the feeling. Jonathan's moans easily drown out Evans’ as he grips the blanket beneath him, letting out a loud and deep moan as he cums into Evans’ hand. 

Evan lifts his hand, covered in the wet, sticky white substance before moving it to his mouth and licking it clean. “ _Fuck_ , Evan!” Delirious' voice is tired and he’s panting again, though he’s smiling and laughing a bit. “We’re just getting started.” Is Evan’s reply, voice gruff as he flips the other over and takes a few moments to take his pants and boxers off. His dick is erect as soon as the boxers fall off and Jonathan shivers at the sight of it. Evan moves quickly and easily to the side table by his bed, pulling a drawer to grab a bottle of lube and condom. 

He _needs_ to do this, even with how much Jonathan was eyeing his dick, he’s waited way too long to do this. He slides the condom onto his dick easily and squirts lube onto his palm. He rubs it on his dick and on Jonathan’s ass. “ _Fuck_.” He hears him breath out as Evan’s hand rubs on his ass, fingers sliding into the hole. Jonathan groans as Evan thrust two fingers in and out of his hole, testing how tight the other was going to be. 

“Oh fuck.” Evan breaths out as he continues to finger him, now adding another which earns him a deep groan from Delirious. He grows impatient and Evan removes his finger, now inching himself closer as the tip of his covered dick touches against Jonathan’s ass. Without warning he presses the tip of his dick into the others ass. “Shit! Evan!” Jonathan exclaims, mouth open and hands gripping tightly against the blanket beneath him. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Evan replies, voice lighter as he pushes deeper into Jonathan’s tight ass. It was swallowing Evan’s dick whole, warm and tight as he moves to gently thrust in and out of it. 

As the two became more used to the action, Evan was able to thrust more quickly into Delirious’ ass and the two became a chorus of moaning and groaning. Their bodies melted against each other, both hot and sweating as they rocked the bed beneath them, the piece of furniture creaking with every time that Evan would thrust. 

It was heavenly to listen to the noises that Jonathan made, the squelches of his ass and the breathless moans that would come from his mouth. It was beautiful, no, _Jonathan_ was beautiful, a squirming and horny mess underneath Evan’s strong body as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of him. It was like they were the only two people in the world, they soon forgot about their group of drunks friends partying in the next room to some shitty dubstep music as Evan and Jonathan made passionate and lustful love. 

With a final thrust into Jonathan, Evan pulls his member from his ass and take the condom off, cum already slipping from the slit. Jonathan is quick to turn himself around, wincing with a sharp intake of breath, before his mouth closes around Evan’s cock. His head bobs as he take the length of it into his mouth, tongue swirling around it and slurping at it. Evan could feel himself beginning to cum, the warm liquid filling Jonathan’s mouth and spilling from his lips when he pulled his mouth away from the now tired cock. Without a moment's hesitation, he swallows and Evan feels like he needs to cum all over again. He runs his hand into Jonathan’s hair and pulls his face close and into another chaste kiss before the fall on the bed beside him. They both lay there in silence for a few moments, their labored breath and the muffled sound of music and voices being the only thing they hear.

“I love you.” Evan finally hears himself say, his voice soft and vulnerable as he moves his head to look to the other. He’s surprised to see that Jonathan is already on his side and staring at him, blue eyes gleaming with a playful smirk on his bruising lips. “I know, I’m fucking great aren’t I?” He jokes, hand moving to run across Evan’s chest as he gets comfortable beside him. 

Evan rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, “Prick.” He says gently as he wrestles the covers from below them and pulls them over the both of them. “Bitch.” He hears Delirious replies, manic laughter rising once again as Evan wraps his arms around the smaller male. Evan was only a good few feet taller than the other, which made cuddling so much more enjoyable for him as he got to hold Jonathan in his arms. 

They stay like this, curled into each other’s arms and Evan is just beginning to fall asleep when he feels the others lips press against his forehead, Delirious’ voice oddly quiet and soothing when he speaks. “I love you too.” 

Evan falls asleep easily after this, cradling the other in his arms as Jonathan falls asleep as well. Unbeknownst to them, the bedroom door creaks open a few hours later as their friends glance inside. 

“Fuckin’ finally.” Nogla comments, grinning like a fool as he turns to Tyler and Craig beside him. “You owe me twenty bucks.” He beams proudly like a child winning a medal. Tyler grumbles from beside him as he pulls his wallet from his pocket, fishing out a twenty to Nogla. “Shut the fuck up, you idiot.” He says with a glare and he turns and moves off, the group slowly leaving and letting the door shut behind them. 

“I would have got double the fucking money if they would have fucked last week.” Comes Brian’s grumble as he and Brock follow the others into the living room to continue drinking and partying, Lui already moving to turn the music up and Smitty moving to get more drinks for the group.


End file.
